The Raven Queen
by lazywriter123
Summary: Bruce adopts a young girl named Alice. A strange, yet intelligent nine year old. Bruce soon finda that his new daughter is one of the most powerful beings in the world. Ahhh...parenthood. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman or any of its comics, movies, etc.

Enjoy

I thought it would be another night, I was wrong.

There was a home invasion at a mansion outside of city. The family was extremely wealthy; the husband is an oil tycoon. His wife was your standard, don't-ask-questions wife, along with three children. Two boys and one girl, her name was Alice. With black wavy hair, sharp green eyes and a pale skin, she was already very pretty despite only being nine years old.

I crashed through the window to find that the robbers killed the wife and husband. The children were huddled together as the man in black pointed his gun at them. I grabbed the man and flung him to the ground. The impact actually broke his arm. The boys screamed in terror as I fought the other two men that rushed into the room. But the girl remained silent and motionless. I kept staring at her throughout the fight. What was she? Why is that in front of her own eyes her parents were killed yet she remained cold? Like nothing was even happening at all. After I finally subdued the robbers the police arrived and arrested them.

The next day the two boys were taken in by relatives, except for the girl. The snobby family said to the reporter that she was an adopted child; she didn't belong in the family. Social Services were about to pick her up when a billionaire named Bruce Wayne came an adopted her. The reporters clamored over the phones about this new development, Bruce Wayne a father.

In the limo, Alice sat still and didn't speak. Alfred who was driving the car asked her if she wanted some tea when they got to her new home. She finally looked up and smiled, "Yes…if you have black tea that would be lovely." A soft yet mature voice. She looked over at me and smiled, "So Batman… what is it like being a billionaire playboy by day and a dark vigilante at night?"

Smart girl…I think I like her already.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own batman

Enjoy

Alfred set up Alice's new room on the east wing of the mansion. Her room had a large fluffy bed, a large window with a large ledge to sit on, a bookcase filled with all kinds of novels and books, a doll house, a closet full of clothes and formal dresses, and a large mirror attached to the wall with small fairies carved into the wooden frame. When Alice saw the room see smiled and thanked both Bruce and Alfred with a curtsy.

After she was settled in Bruce went to the social workers office to finish the paper work on adoption. "Mr. Wayne, I am so thankful that you adopted this fine young girl. She is the top student at her private school and is an amazing musician. She not only plays the piano but also the violin. Besides private school, she also had many private tutors. She is fluent in six languages, an avid reader, and has recently graduated from a local finishing school at the top of her class. She is basically the embodiment of a perfectly proper young lady."

Bruce was awe struck, such a mind yet her face was so cold. What could he teach her and what is her true potential if a high-class private school is a cake walk for her? "Who are her biological parents" asked Bruce. The woman sighed.

"There is not much on them at all. She was found on the steps of a police station in the next city. She spent about one year in a home until her adoptive parents came and adopted her, the Johnsons. From what I understand, they just kept shipping her office to different schools. They hardly talked to her until recently when she came home from finishing school. She was a complete stranger to them."

Bruce pondered for a moment. Alice hardly ever knew love so her coldness must be the result of this.

MEANWHILE BACK AT WAYNE MANOR

Alice was sitting on a bench in the garden, watching the birds fly by and the frogs jumping in the small pond next to her. Suddenly Dick (Aka Robin the boy wonder), sits down next to her.

"So you're Alice, Bruce's new daughter?"

"Yes, you must be Robin. It's very nice to meet you."

"So…how are you feeling, you know, since a few days ago" he asked carefully.

"Not as bad as I expected. But then again I hardly knew my parents. They never wanted me around since I wasn't blood. I often wonder why they adopted me in the first place. I suppose to shape me into the person they wanted so they could show me off like a trophy."

Dick sat silently for a few moments then sighed, "Yeah…my parents died too. It's never fun but after a while it becomes…ok."

She nods in agreement, "This place is more beautiful than my father's mansion. He detested flowers and gardens. His allergies were quite the irritation for him."

They talked for a while until Alfred comes out to tell them it was time for lunch.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Batman

Enjoy

Bruce decided to home school Alice and hired the best tutors in the country and a famous science professor from England. After her "classes" she spends most of her time reading and sitting in the garden. Dick and her became fast friends despite her quiet nature and the fact that she behaves like a 30-year-old rather than a 9-year-old. Bruce and her spent almost every day drinking tea and talking in a sunny room on the west wing.

At the garden on a warm afternoon, Dick and Alice went to the beach that was a small walk from the garden. They sat together in total silence on the beach, they Dick decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Alice…why do you like the most about reading?"

"It makes me forget that I'm Alice and I'm instead a hero or just another person."

Dick looked confused, "But why would you not like yourself, you're so smart and pretty. You like in a wonderful home and Bruce treats you well."

"It not my lifestyle Dick…it's me that I hate…I want to show you something." Alice took out a small necklace with an amulet on it. The amulet was a dark purple with the picture of a large raven on the back. "They would this around my neck when the police found me. I can't stand myself because for some reason…my own family didn't want me."

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Alfred noticed something very strange one day while he went into the garden to pick roses to put into the dining room. Near the pond Alice stood very still and remained very quiet. Suddenly around her small flames floated around her. They spun around until the disappeared in a flash. Alfred didn't know what to think of it. Magic perhaps or a strange sort of illusion? While Bruce and Alice were drinking tea, he brought up the issue.

"Alice…Alfred saw you out in the garden yesterday. Flames were floating around you."

Alice put down her tea cup and looked up at him with those strange green eyes.

"Since I was little, things like that have happened, they are reoccurring more frequently and I'm training myself to control it. When my parents saw me do it once, they were so frightened. They called me a demon and a freak. So far I seem to be able to conquer fire at will. It's strange but also fascinating."

Bruce looked at her questioning himself on what to do. He then decided to call and old friend, Zatanna a powerful sorceress.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Batman

Enjoy

"So what brings you here Batman?"

"You know why I'm here Zatanna. Alice is displaying strange mystical powers. You're an expert on this kind of thing."

"Well, from what you told me, this girl does have some strong power. It's not easy to be able to conjurer fire at such a young age and have no training in the mystic arts." She sighed and then continued.

"Her power will continue to grow as she gets older. She will need to be trained and she will have to practice to keep her power under control."

Batman nodded and he fades into the shadows. Zatanna looks up at the sky and thinks about Alice.

"Still…I can't help but thinking that there is more to this child."

BACK AT WAYNE MANOR

Dick and Alice were playing chess. Alice has beaten him five times for far and dick was determined to win.

"One thing I like about you Alice, is that you give Dick a reason to use his head" said Bruce as he entered the room.

Dick glared at Bruce while Alfred who was serving them tea chuckled. Alice's eyes brightened slightly but she didn't smile or bat an eyelash.

"Alice, I have hired a sorcerer to help you with these…powers you have. Every Sunday from noon to dinner, you will train and listen to him. Is that clear?"

Alice nodded and a man with a long brown robe walked into the room.

"This is Derek. He is a renowned sorcerer and master of the mystic arts. He is your tutor."

Alice nodded and stood to greet him. "It's an honor to meet you."

For the rest of the day Alice practiced simple meditation to control her powers and how to use them.

When it was time for dinner, Alice lit a fire under the turkey that Alfred was serving.

"If nothing, you could be a great chef" said Alfred with a smirk. Bruce smiled and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Show off."

Alice stared blankly at them and began to eat.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alice was sleeping when a tapping noise woke her. Outside on her window sill was a small black raven. Alice opened the window and the bird flew onto her shoulder.

"Hello, little raven. What brings you here?"

Meanwhile, Zatanna was looking through some old scrolls and texts when she found something that caught her eye.

_Every ten thousand, a female child is created without true emotion and strong power at a young age. For she has no kin or parents. On her eighteenth birthday, she will inherit her birthright, as the next Raven queen._

"The Raven Queen" thought Zatanna. She knew that she had a lot of research to do.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Batman

Enjoy

THIS IS A FEW YEARS LATER-ALICE IS NOW 15

Alice was quickly progressing in her training in the mystic arts. Not only that, she was the top student in her school. She excelled in all her studies, from the sciences to her advanced writing and English classes.

She was becoming a woman of impeccable manners and taste. She was called the lady of Gotham in the papers. Bruce was so proud of her. Dick and Alice have become good friends that spend their afternoons playing chess and talking. Alfred enjoys having Alice around, since she usually helps him with the daily chores he has to do. Plus, Alice has become a wonderful chef. Alice even got a pet, a raven that she found on her window one night. She called it Vicky.

Alice was still a loner at heart and rarely talked to anyone at school. She always wore long black dresses and her hair was every long, it just about reached her waist. She loved to wear ribbons in her hair, her favorite one was the violet-colored one.

One night, Alice was walking in the city. She had to stay at school rather late that night because she was going to be in a school play. Unfortunately, Alfred could pick her up because she was helping Batman with something. They rarely had to worry about her safety since she could turn a man into a pile of ash in a matter of seconds. As she walked to find a taxi she noticed a hooded figure following her. She walked down the street but kept her eyes on him. Suddenly the man stopped and she stopped too.

The man had an evil look in his eye, "So the heir of the Raven queen lives."

She looked at him with curiously in her eyes. "Who?"

The man smirked and fire balls shot out from his hands. She dodged them without any problem and summoned wind to disorient the attacker.

Then she created quicksand under his feet and he sank quickly until he was neck deep.

She grabbed his throat tightly and he squirmed from her frightening gaze.

"Who sent you to kill me?"

"The one who seeks to steal your birthright. She wants your throne."

Alice stared at the man then she turned him into ashes.

"I must find Zatanna", she thought.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Batman.

Enjoy

Zatanna was sitting alone in her study when she looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Alice, what on earth…"

"Who is the Raven Queen" asked Alice. Zatanna stared at the floor for a moment then spoke, "We should get Bruce…he'll need to hear this too."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$$#

Bruce, Dick, Alfred and Alice sat down around the fireplace as Zatanna stood next to the fire.

"I have been doing a lot of research since you asked me to tutor Alice. I thought at first it wasn't possible but the fact that someone attacked you and called you the Raven Queen, proves that this is no mere legend."

"Zatanna…who is the Raven Queen" asked Bruce with a stern voice.

Zatanna sighed, "Thousands of years ago, in a small village, a young girl appeared out of nowhere. No one knew where she came from or why she was alone. Yet the only thing she had with her was a necklace with the picture of a raven on it. Since then the village cared for her. She grew into a smart girl with strength, determination and was extremely beautiful. Many men sought to marry her but she ignored them. She was a woman that wasn't interested in love or the trivial matters of people. One day, the king rode into the village. He asked for the girl's hand in marriage, he told her if she refused, he would slaughter all the villagers. The girl merely stared at him and the ground under him shook. The king fell of his horse and the girl took his sword. The king stared at her in horror and begged for mercy. The girl snorted and decapitated the king. Everyone including the king's guards stared in shock and horror. The girl said she was now ruler, she had slain the sinful king."

Alice shivered for a second, for some reason it didn't bother her when she killed her attacker like for the girl who killed the king. No remorse and no pity.

"The girl did become queen. She ruled with justice yes, but to those who disobeyed the law, was killed on the spot. She was cold and unkind. Yet no one rose against her. Since then they called her the raven queen, because of the amulet she wore. However over time, the people began to realize that she was also a wizard. She had powers beyond any magician or witch in the land. It was rumored that she could summon the great spirits of the other world. That was never proven but much believed by the people. In fact many saw her as a God. Eventually…. the queen died, yet after that day, a young girl appeared out of nowhere just like she did. People believed that she was her reincarnate. Now, however, most people don't remember the Raven Queen. Only a small number of followers and societies remain. They are waiting for the next queen."

Alice stared at her hands.

"It would appear that someone is trying to steal that from you. Your birthright is the throne and ultimate power…you will have more power than anything in the world."

Bruce and Dick looked over at Alice. A queen?

Bruce walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"Whoever is trying to hurt you won't get away with it."

Alice nodded but still felt a small ping of fear in her heart.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
